Savin' Me
by Wonderinn
Summary: Ryuga se réveille, sans savoir où il est ni ce qui lui est arrivé. Survivre à un duel contre le fils du Soleil Noir était déjà presque impossible, mais survivre à la torture est à un tout autre niveau. L'empereur dragon va avoir besoin d'aide...


**_Salut ! Nouvel OS aujourd'hui et c'est encore du drama ! Oui je sais, je me suis mise à en écrire beaucoup d'un seul coup. J'ai toujours aimé imaginer ce genre d'histoires, mais je n'osais pas vraiment en écrire avant ! Depuis que j'ai lu « Un plan pour la liberté » de Komachu, j'ai trouvé la confiance pour écrire et publier des fics un peu plus sérieuses ^^_**

 ** _Réponse à SunnyRainDrop :_** **_Merci pour ta review, ça me fait plaisir ! Par contre, c'est une manie chez toi de me les laisser à 3H du matin ? Ça me dérange pas, mais on doit avoir un sacré décalage horaire ! XD_**

 ** _Pour cet OS, ce n'est pas Kyo qui va s'en prendre plein la gueule, mais Ryu ! Hé ho, pas toujours le même hein XD Le titre est en fait le titre d'une chanson de Nickelback, et ça a son importance ! Vous verrez n_n_**

 ** _Je tiens tout de même à vous prévenir, je vais évoquer des moyens de torture dans cette fic et ne pas minimiser la violence de la souffrance physique et psychologique présente. Je ne vais pas pour autant décrire très explicitement toute la torture, ce serait dégueulasse de ma part et je ne veux pas faire ça. Je mettrai à la fin de la fic la description des moyens ou outils de torture utilisés, tout le monde ne connait pas forcément et la torture est un sujet important à mes yeux, qui me répugne autant qu'il me fascine. C'est dingue de voir à quel point l'être humain est inventif quand il faut faire du mal à son prochain… Si vous voulez en savoir plus sur ce sujet, je vous conseille de regarder (si ce n'est pas déjà fait) le point culture sur la torture de LinksTheSun ! Désolée, c'était un peu long, mais il me semblait important de préciser tout ça._**

 ** _Disclaimer : _****_Metal Fight BeyBlade ne m'appartient pas (c'est un peu fatiguant à la longue…XD)_**

 ** _Bonne lecture !_**

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Ryuga se réveille, avec le corps engourdi et un mal de crâne affreux. Il se demande où il est et quel jour on est. Cela fait quelques semaines que Némésis a été vaincu, et lui est mort aux yeux des autres. Il a survécu à son duel en réalité, mais il ne s'en est pas sorti sans séquelles. Ryuga est très affaibli et sa toupie est dans un sale état.

Il tente de se relever, mais son corps refuse de bouger, comme gelé. Le dragon scrute les alentours autant qu'il peut, visage contre le sol.

- **Une cellule. Je suis dans une cellule de prison,** déduit-il.

Ryuga se demande ce qu'il fait dans une cellule, et surtout comment il a atterri ici. Il ne se souvient pas de ce qu'il s'est passé la veille, c'est le trou noir. Des bruits de pas se rapprochent, mais ce ne sont pas des pas humains, Ryuga le sait. Un bruit de métal contre le sol en béton…

Le blanc entend le crissement affreux des barreaux de sa cellule coulissant et se sent soulevé avec une force clairement inhumaine. Il regarde ce qui vient de l'arracher du sol et son souffle se coupe. Un robot. Un robot vaguement humanoïde.

- **C'est quoi ce délire ? Qu'est-ce que je fais ici, qu'est-ce qui se passe ?** Pense Ryuga en se faisant trainer par le robot.

Les couloirs en béton oppressants semblent infinis. Le dragon ne sait vraiment pas où il est. Au bout de plusieurs minutes, le robot le balance dans une pièce à l'allure bien plus futuriste et technologique. Le choc contre le sol parvient à réveiller le corps de Ryuga et il arrive à se relever avec difficulté. Maintenant qu'il n'est plus engourdi, toute la douleur qu'il ressent depuis ce foutu duel contre Rago se réveille elle aussi. L'empereur dragon parvient à trouver la force de rester debout et observe attentivement la pièce. Des ordinateurs, des tableaux de contrôle, des moniteurs de surveillance…

- **Alors mon très cher Ryuga, la décoration est à ton goût ?** Demande une voix familière aux accents robotiques teintée de moquerie.

Ryuga sent son sang se figer dans ses veines. Cette voix est impossible à confondre…

- **Doji ?** Souffle-t-il.

Un hologramme s'active alors devant lui et l'image de Doji apparait. Il est comme il était à l'époque de la Nébuleuse Noire : costume violet, cheveux impeccablement peignés et ses petites lunettes sur le nez. Ryuga n'en croit pas ses yeux.

- **J'aimerais te répondre « en chair et en os », mais malheureusement ce n'est pas le cas,** répond l'hologramme de Doji.

- **C'est impossible. Tu es tombé dans le fossé, je t'ai vu…** dit Ryuga en sentant ses jambes se dérober.

Le dragon tombe à genoux avec un gémissement de douleur. Il sait maintenant ce qu'il fait ici. Si Doji l'a kidnappé, c'est qu'il a probablement la ferme intention de se venger de lui. Se venger de sa « trahison ». Ryuga sait…

- **Eh bien, eh bien mon cher Ryuga, un peu fatigué ?** Se moque Doji. **Sache que j'ai en quelque sorte survécu à cette chute. Mon corps était bien trop lésé, alors mes robots ont sauvegardé ma conscience dans l'ordinateur que tu vois ici.**

- **C'est un cauchemar…** pense Ryuga. **Un putain de cauchemar. Ou alors je suis vraiment mort, et ça c'est le purgatoire…**

- **Tu sais pourquoi tu es là, n'est-ce pas ?** Demande l'hologramme. **Je pensais que Rago parviendrait à te faire payer ta trahison, il t'a mis dans un sale état il semblerait…mais ce n'est pas assez.**

L'hologramme de Doji claque des doigts et la porte s'ouvre. Le robot qui avait amené le dragon dans cette pièce refait son apparition et le soulève avec cette force impressionnante.

- **Emmène-le. Peut-être que le water boarding* le réveillera un peu mieux que ça !** Ricane Doji.

Ryuga sent les quelques forces qu'il avait le quitter. De la torture. Il va subir de la torture alors qu'il souffre déjà le martyr depuis plusieurs semaines. Il a envie de hurler, de détruire toutes ces installations mais il est bien trop faible physiquement pour ça.

- **Si c'est mon karma qui m'a rattrapé, il est plutôt violent. Peut-être que quelque part, je mérite ce qui m'arrive…** pense le blanc en se faisant une nouvelle fois trainer par le robot.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Le robot balance le corps secoué de hoquet de l'empereur dragon dans sa cellule et referme la porte de barreaux. Ryuga crache toute l'eau qu'il a encore dans les poumons. Ça le brûle, il a l'impression que sa poitrine est en feu. Sa tête cogne comme si on lui donnait des coups de marteau. Il se sent fatigué et meurtri…

- **Si je suis déjà dans cet état alors que ce n'est que le début, je ne tiendrai jamais. Je risque…de finir par le supplier de me tuer…** soupire le blanc en hoquetant encore un peu.

Ryuga se sent faible, et il hait cette sensation. Que peut-il faire ? Il est beaucoup trop faible pour faire quoique ce soit ! Il ne peut même pas utiliser sa toupie, L-Drago est en bien trop mauvais état. Elle est pratiquement détruite, à tel point que Doji n'a même pas jugé bon de la lui confisquer. L'empereur dragon éprouve des sensations qu'il n'avait jamais connu auparavant : la peur et le désespoir. Pour la première fois de sa vie, il a peur. Peur de ce que Doji peut avoir prévu de lui faire, peur de souffrir encore plus, peur de rester ici pour toujours…peur de mourir.

- **Je ne peux pas rester ici toute ma vie. J'ai pas survécu à ce putain de duel contre Rago pour mourir des mains des robots de Doji ! Je ne peux pas abandonner. Je ne peux pas laisser Ryuto…je suis sa seule famille…**

Ryuga sent des larmes lui piquer les yeux. Son unique point faible, c'est bien son frère. C'est la seule chose qui compte pour lui. Quand il était sur le point de mourir, qu'il sentait la vie quitter son corps, c'est à Ryuto qu'il a pensé. Et une autre personne aussi…

- **Je veux vivre, je veux sortir d'ici,** souffle Ryuga en se relevant tant bien que mal pour regarder par la minuscule fenêtre à barreaux de la cellule. **Je ne dois pas abandonner mon frère, je dois m'accrocher. Et…je veux pouvoir revoir Kyoya…**

Si Ryuto est l'unique point faible de son grand frère, Kyoya en est finalement peut-être un aussi. Ryuga ne s'est jamais bien rendu compte qu'il aime le lion, mais il a toujours su qu'il n'était pas comme tous les autres. Il a toujours eu une sorte d'affection pour lui sans vraiment comprendre ce qu'il éprouvait vis-à-vis de l'adolescent aux yeux bleus. Quand il a frôlé la mort, il a pensé à son frère mais il a aussi pensé à Kyoya…et il a compris.

- **C'est la seul personne que j'aime sur cette planète, en dehors de mon frère. Je me fous bien qu'il m'aime ou pas, il peut même me détester, j'aime cette manière assurée qu'il a de me parler. Il n'a pas peur de moi…il n'a jamais eu peur de moi. Et je l'ai entendu. Quand il m'a défendu devant Rago et Pluto. Ouais…je dois m'accrocher, pour lui et pour Ryuto.**

- **On parle tout ssssseul maintenant ?** Raille une voix derrière lui.

Ryuga se retourne vivement, étonné par cette voix qui lui parait familière mais lointaine. Ses yeux s'écarquillent quand il reconnait qui se tient derrière les barreaux.

- **Reiji ?** Demande le blanc en manquant de s'étouffer. **Mais…tu es mort…**

- **Non, pas du tout ! Doji a trouvé le moyen de me ssssauver après que tu aies failli le tuer,** siffle Reiji, les yeux toujours cachés par ses cheveux. **Et aujourd'hui, je travaille toujours pour lui. Toi, tu n'es qu'un traître.**

- **Tu ne sais pas voler de tes propres ailes ? Pitoyable,** dit Ryuga en reprenant sa contenance malgré la douleur qu'il ressent.

- **Je ne pensssssse pas que tu sssssois en position de sssssupériorité Ryuga. Ton air arrogant ne te sssssssert à rien entre ces murs.**

- **Dis-moi ce que tu veux et casse toi. J'ai autre chose à faire que de te supporter, toi et tes s sifflés à la con.**

- **Toujours aussssssi gentil. Je viens t'apporter ton repas, ssssssi on peut conssssssidérer le pain comme un repas.**

Reiji balance une miche de pain au prisonnier à travers les barreaux de sa cellule et s'en va en ricanant. Ryuga soupire et s'assoit pour manger, pas qu'il ait spécialement faim mais il a besoin à tout prix de prendre des forces. Tout en mangeant, le blanc regarde ses vêtements. Pendant ses quelques semaines de rémission, ses vêtements étaient les seuls à avoir été « réparés » correctement. Maintenant, ils sont froissés et recommencent à se déchirer petit à petit. L'empereur dragon lève la tête vers sa fenêtre d'une taille ridicule et constate que le soleil décline.

- **Je ne pourrai pas m'en sortir tout seul,** pense Ryuga. **Je vais avoir besoin d'aide, ça me fait un peu mal de le reconnaître mais là c'est pas le moment de penser à mon égo. Le truc, c'est que je sais pas comment je peux faire… Je ne sais même pas où je suis.**

Ryuga soupire une nouvelle fois et se passe une main sur le visage. Il se lève en vacillant et regarde par la fenêtre, à la recherche d'un quelconque indice sur la localisation de sa prison. Tout ce qu'il peut voir, c'est la mer à perte de vue. L'empereur dragon se couche par terre, vu qu'il n'a pas de lit dans sa cellule, et se sent abattu. Il s'endort difficilement, en pensant qu'il va lui falloir beaucoup de force et de courage pour se sortir de cet enfer.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Dans la cellule froide et triste de Ryuga, le blanc est étendu sur le sol. Sur ses bras et ses jambes, des petites plaies régulières saignent doucement. Son pantalon est légèrement déchiré à l'arrière et sa cape a subi le même sort. En plus des plaies, ses jambes sont meurtries de courbatures atroces.

- **La vierge de fer** n'a pas l'air de t'avoir fait du bien, Ryuga,** persifle Reiji, assis devant la cellule. **C'est affreux, n'est-ce pas ? Devoir resssssster debout aussssssi longtemps ! Tu as l'air d'avoir mal.**

- **Va te faire foutre Reiji…** murmure le dragon, n'ayant pas assez de force dans son corps pour parler fort.

- **Pardon ? Je ne t'ai pas entendu, tu peux parler plus fort sssssssss'il te plait ?** Ricane le serpent.

Ryuga n'a pas la force de répéter, il n'a même pas la force de faire un doigt d'honneur à l'enfoiré qui le provoque. Reiji a l'air très satisfait de voir celui qui a un jour été son supérieur hiérarchique dans le Nébuleuse Noire en position de faiblesse, meurtri et blessé. Il lui lance une miche de pain, comme la veille, et s'en va avec un grand rire sadique. Le pain atterrit dans une des petites flaques de sang formée par les plaies sur les bras de Ryuga.

- **C'est horrible…** soupire l'empereur dragon. **Doji est complètement taré. Et cet enculé de Reiji, je l'aurais préféré mort. Ils vont me faire quoi après ? Le Glasgow Smile*** ? La vierge de fer c'est sadique, et la poire d'angoisse**** ce matin ça m'a fait ultra mal alors que c'est même pas fait pour ça. J'en ai assez…**

Ryuga se relève comme il peut et attrape sa miche de pain maintenant imprégnée de son propre sang. Il grimace et mange avec dégoût. Le blanc se place devant la fenêtre et scrute l'océan. C'est la seule chose qui l'apaise dans cet horrible endroit, ça lui rappelle les yeux de Kyoya. En regardant le bleu de la mer, Ryuga remarque enfin quelque chose qu'il n'avait pas vu auparavant. Le bout d'un temple sur la berge de l'île-prison où il est…

- **Je reconnais ce truc. C'était le sommet du temple de l'île d'Hadès. Ça veut dire…que je suis sur ce qu'il reste de l'île d'Hadès ! Il s'est pas foulé Doji. Mais au moins maintenant, je peux envoyer L-Drago jusqu'à MetalBey City et dire à Kyoya où je suis. Ce serait sûrement plus pertinent d'envoyer mon message à Gingka, je le connais, mais…je sais pas, je ne veux pas.**

Le dragon sort L-Drago de sa manchette et la regarde en soupirant.

- **Je t'en demande beaucoup L-Drago, mais il va falloir que tu ailles loin.**

Ryuga sort son lanceur, arme L-Drago et envoi sa toupie à travers les barreaux de la fenêtre. Une fois sa toupie disparue à l'horizon, le blanc se rassoit contre un des murs de sa cellule. Il a de nouveau peur, et il sent le désespoir s'emparer de son cœur. Et si son message n'arrivait jamais jusqu'à Kyoya ? Et si, dans le cas où il l'aurait reçu, il arrivait trop tard ?

- **Non, je ne dois pas me dire ça,** pense Ryuga. **Je dois essayer…d'être optimiste. Pff, je ne l'ai jamais été, je vois pas comment je pourrais le devenir d'un seul coup.**

Le dragon met sa tête entre ses mains et soupire. Il n'a jamais autant soupiré que depuis la veille. Dans sa tête germe soudain une idée. Il ne sait pas être optimiste, mais il connait bien une chanson.

- **Peut-être que c'est stupide…mais…et si je chantais ? Après tout, j'ai rien à perdre à faire ça. Ça me donnera…un peu de courage.**

Ryuga soupire encore, masse ses bras qui ont enfin arrêté de saigner et prend une profonde inspiration. _(Quand c'est écrit en italique mais pas entre parenthèses, c'est que Ryuga chante.)_

 _Les portes de la prison ne s'ouvriront pas pour moi.  
Sur ces mains et ces genoux je rampe.  
Oh, je cherche à t'atteindre !  
Je suis terrifié par ces quatre murs,  
Ces barreaux de fer ne peuvent emprisonner mon âme.  
Tout ce dont j'ai besoin, c'est toi.  
Viens je t'en prie, je t'appelle…  
Tout ce que je crie pour toi.  
Fais vite, je tombe, je tombe…_

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

A MetalBey City, Kyoya est avec Gingka et Chris au B-Pit pendant que Madoka fait la révision de leurs toupies. L'adolescent aux cheveux verts discute avec le roux et le blond avec son habituel air blasé, mais à l'intérieur, il souffre. Faire le deuil de quelqu'un qu'on a beaucoup connu sans pour autant être son ami peut déjà s'avérer compliqué, mais faire le deuil d'un homme dont on était follement amoureux mais qu'on faisait semblant de détester, c'est une douleur infernale. Bien sûr, il n'en parle pas, ce n'est pas son genre d'étaler sa souffrance.

- **Les gars, c'est moi ou j'entends un bruit bizarre là ?** Demande Chris en se tournant vers la porte du B-Pit.

- **Non, c'est pas toi. On dirait un bruit de toupie…** répond Kyoya en suivant le regard du blond.

Les trois garçons regardent la porte ouverte et écarquillent les yeux en se rendant compte que L-Drago tourne difficilement dans l'entrée.

- **Est-ce que j'hallucine ou c'est L-Drago, putain de merde ?!** S'exclame le vert.

Au moment où l'adolescent hausse la voix, le dragon de la toupie de Ryuga se matérialise. Il ne bouge pas mais regarde Kyoya.

- **Vous croyez…qu'il essaie de nous dire un truc ?** Murmure Chris, abasourdi.

- **Je pense que Ryuga est vivant, mais si L-Drago est ici, il doit avoir des problèmes,** dit Gingka.

Le dragon de feu hoche la tête et laisse échapper un rugissement plaintif. Kyoya sent son sang se vider de son corps.

- **Si c'est vraiment ça, on doit faire quelque chose !** S'écrie pratiquement le lion.

- **Je veux bien, mais on sait même pas où il est,** soupire Gingka.

- **Peut-être sur l'île d'Hadès ?** Propose Chris. **Enfin ce qu'il en reste… C'est le dernier endroit où on l'a vu après tout.**

L-Drago rugit plus fortement et hoche une nouvelle fois la tête. Il disparait ensuite et la toupie s'arrête. Kyoya ramasse L-Drago et la sert dans sa main de toutes ses forces.

- **Gingka, préviens ton père,** ordonne-t-il. **On prend l'hélico et on fonce.**

Le lion descend au sous-sol pour confier la toupie très endommagée à Madoka puis remonte à toute vitesse et sort en courant du B-Pit, suivi par Chris et Gingka.

- **Il s'emballe un peu non ? Je croyais qu'il aimait pas trop Ryuga,** dit le blond en courant derrière le vert.

- **Laisse tomber, c'est Kyoya ! Il est un peu lunatique parfois…** lui répond le roux en sortant son téléphone pour appeler son père.

Devant eux, Kyoya bout de colère. Ryuga a frôlé la mort et il faut en plus qu'on lui fasse du mal ? Peu importe quelle personne s'en est prise à lui, le lion se jure de la tuer de ses propres mains.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXX**

 _Montre-moi à quoi ça ressemble d'être le dernier debout  
Et apprends-moi le bien du mal, et je te montrerai ce que je peux être.  
Et dis-le pour moi, dis-le moi !  
Et j'abandonnerai cette vie derrière moi.  
Dis-le si ça vaut la peine de me sauver !_

- **Depuis quand tu chantes toi ?** Demande Reiji, assis à côté du blanc dans sa cellule.

- **Depuis que j'en ai envie,** répond froidement Ryuga en ouvrant les yeux. **Et toi, depuis quand tu rentres dans ma cellule ?**

- **Depuis que j'ai envie de participer un peu. Doji laisssssse tous sssssses robots faire le boulot pour te torturer, moi aussssssi je veux jouer !**

- **Et tu veux me faire quoi ?** Demande le dragon, exténué.

Sans répondre, le serpent se jette sur lui et sort de ses manches bien trop longues un scalpel. Ryuga n'est pas capable de le repousser malgré le fait que Reiji soit un gringalet, bien trop affaibli.

- **J'ai toujours voulu m'entrainer à la dissssssssection sur un sssssssssujet humain Ryuga,** ricane-t-il en laissant apercevoir ses yeux dorés brillant d'une lueur sadique.

Et le serpent soulève la chemise de Ryuga pour lui planter le scalpel en bas du ventre. Le dragon se refuse à hurler et serre les dents en fusillant des yeux l'espèce de psychopathe qui le poignarde. Reiji rigole comme un dément en tournant le scalpel dans la plaie qu'il vient de former, faisant gicler le sang de Ryuga sur ce qu'il reste de sa cape blanche. La douleur est horrible pour le blanc qui est persuadé que pas une seule parcelle de son corps n'est épargnée par la souffrance.

- **J'espère…que tu sais ce que tu fais enfoiré !** Hurle Ryuga en sentant l'adrénaline monter en lui. **Si je…je me vide de mon sang et que je meurs, Doji ne va pas bien le prendre !**

Reiji perd soudain son sourire de psychopathe et retire le scalpel de l'abdomen du dragon, provoquant une nouvelle giclée de sang. Le serpent se relève, sa chemise tachée de sang, et s'en va en marmonnant. Ryuga respire très fort et de manière saccadée et appuie ses mains contre la plaie ouverte pour faire cesser l'hémorragie qu'a provoqué Reiji. La douleur est encore plus infernale mais le dragon sait que c'est ça, ou le risque de mourir d'exsanguination.

- **Ah au fait, tu ferais mieux de te préparer pssssssychologiquement pour demain,** lui dit le serpent en revenant vers lui avec une espèce de serviette dans les mains. **Doji veut te faire ssssssssubir la torture blanche***** ! Ce sssssssera l'apothéose, j'imagine. Tiens, sssssssers toi de ça pour te faire un garrot.**

Reiji lui balance la serviette et s'en va pour de bon. Ryuga se redresse en se retenant de hurler et attrape la serviette pour l'attacher autour de la plaie et serrer son garrot improvisé. Il soupire et regarde sa fenêtre. Une nouvelle fois, le soleil décline et le ciel devient rose.

- **J'espère que Kyoya a eu mon message, parce que sinon je suis foutu,** pense le dragon. **Je sais ce qu'est la torture blanche, et je n'y survivrai jamais…**

Ryuga sent une nouvelle fois le désespoir l'envahir et se surprend à avoir envie de pleurer. Il se décale avec précaution pour sortir de la flaque de sang dans laquelle il baigne et s'allonge en-dessous de la fenêtre.

 _Les portes du Paradis ne s'ouvriront pas pour moi  
Avec ces ailes brisées, je tombe.  
Et tout ce que je vois, c'est toi…  
Les murs de cette ville n'ont aucun amour pour moi  
Je suis sur le rebord de la dix-huitième histoire.  
Et tout ce que je crie pour toi…  
Viens je t'en prie, je t'appelle…  
Et tout ce dont j'ai besoin de toi…  
Fais vite, je tombe, je tombe…_

Ryuga sent ses joues devenir humide et sa voix se brise. C'est trop, même pour lui. C'est trop pour n'importe quel être humain.

- **Kyoya, je t'en prie…si tu as reçu mon message…viens vite…** murmure-t-il.

 _Montre-moi à quoi ça ressemble d'être le dernier debout  
Et apprends-moi le bien du mal, et je te montrerai ce que je peux être.  
Et dis-le pour moi, dis-le moi !  
Et j'abandonnerai cette vie derrière moi.  
Dis-le si ça vaut la peine de me sauver !  
Fais vite, je tombe…_

Et Ryuga s'endort ainsi, triste et meurtri.

 **XXXXXXXXX**

Dans l'hélicoptère, Chris et Gingka se sont endormis mais le sommeil fuit Kyoya. Il regarde par un hublot et soupire toutes les deux secondes, mort d'inquiétude. Et s'il arrive trop tard ? Même s'il n'arrive pas trop tard, il craint vraiment pour Ryuga et l'état dans lequel il sera quand il le retrouvera.

- **Je vais péter un plomb je le sens,** pense Kyoya. **Qui peut bien vouloir s'acharner contre Ryuga à ce point ?! Je ne vois que Doji pour lui en vouloir à ce point, mais il est mort. Bah, peu importe. Qui que ce soit, il est mort ! Je ne supporterai pas de perdre Ryuga une deuxième fois…**

Le lion rougit légèrement et soupire. Il se trouve souvent stupide d'avoir fait semblant de haïr Ryuga au plus haut point, mais il est persuadé que Ryuga ne l'aime pas du tout. Mais en cette nuit sombre et nuageuse, Kyoya se fiche bien de ça. Tout ce qui lui importe, c'est de sauver l'empereur dragon.

 **XXXXXXXXXXX**

Ryuga se réveille en grimaçant et appuie sa main contre sa plaie bandée. Il lève la tête vers la fenêtre et soupire. Le dragon espère de toutes ses forces entendre un bruit à l'horizon indiquant qu'on vient le sauver, mais une partie de lui est sûr que ça ne sert à rien d'espérer ainsi. Et comme à chaque fois qu'il sent le désespoir en lui, Ryuga décide de reprendre sa chanson.

 _Tout ce dont j'ai besoin c'est toi…  
Viens je t'en prie, je t'appelle…  
Et tout ce que je crie pour toi…  
Fais vite, je tombe, je tombe, je tombe…  
Montre-moi à quoi ça ressemble d'être le dernier debout  
Et apprends-moi le bien du mal, et je te montrerai ce que je peux être.  
Et dis-le pour moi, dis-le moi !  
Et j'abandonnerai cette vie derrière moi.  
Dis-le si ça vaut la peine de me sauver !  
Fais vite, je tombe…_

- **Arrête de chanter Ryuga !** Siffle Reiji. **J'essssssspère que tu as réfléchi à ton tessssstament.**

Le blanc soupire et se lève difficilement. Il se sent vaincu et se résigne : il va subir la torture blanche, et c'en sera fini de l'empereur dragon sur cette Terre. Ryuga s'avance vers Reiji mais se stoppe en entendant un bruit lointain. Il se retourne vivement, provoquant une douleur atroce dans le bas de son ventre, et regarde par la fenêtre. Il aperçoit un point noir qui s'agrandit de plus en plus et laisse un sourire se dessiner sur son visage.

- **Désolé Reiji, mais mon testament ne sera pas pour aujourd'hui,** dit le dragon en se retournant vers le serpent.

- **Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ?** Demande Reiji.

Le serpent semble soudain se décomposer sur place en entendant le bruit des pâles de l'hélicoptère. Une alarme assourdissante se déclenche mais Reiji ne semble pas avoir envie de fuir. Il regarde Ryuga avec une lueur psychopathique dans les yeux.

- **Ssssssi tu crois que tu vas t'en ssssssortir comme ça,** persifle Reiji d'une voix glaciale.

Le serpent s'éclipse en laissant le dragon perplexe. Des bruits d'explosion et de murs détruits se font entendre. Ryuga sourit.

- **Ça, c'est forcément Kyoya,** se chuchote le blanc. **Il s'est fait attendre, mais au moins il est là…**

Ryuga s'appuie contre le mur, en-dessous de sa fenêtre, et pousse un immense soupir de soulagement. Kyoya est bien venu, et la souffrance est maintenant derrière lui.

- **Tu peux ssssssoupirer de ssssssoulagement Ryuga, mais tu n'en as pas fini avec la torture.**

Le dragon relève la tête et voit Reiji, grand sourire de psychopathe aux lèvres et scalpel à la main. Ryuga remarque que la lame du scalpel est rouge et sent son cœur s'arrêter : le serpent a chauffé la lame de son scalpel. Avant d'avoir le temps de réagir, Reiji lui fonce dessus, enlève la serviette qui lui servait de garrot et appuie la lame chauffée contre la plaie sur son abdomen. Le dragon écarquille les yeux et hurle de douleur. Reiji garde la lame bien contre la plaie tandis que Ryuga tente de le repousser, mais la douleur est si forte qu'il sent toutes ses forces le quitter et se concentre surtout sur le fait de rester conscient. Le dragon n'aurait jamais pensé subir une douleur telle qu'on a l'impression qu'on va s'évanouir.

Des bruits de pas se font entendre dans le couloir en béton et Ryuga espère de toute son âme que c'est Kyoya qui a entendu son cri. Heureusement pour lui, c'est effectivement Kyoya qui court dans le couloir et arrive derrière Reiji, une rage immense sur le visage. Gingka, qui le suit de très près, est très choqué de voir le serpent.

- **Reiji ?!** S'exclame le roux. **Mais il était mort !**

- **Bah je vais me charger de le tuer définitivement !** Grogne Kyoya.

Le vert s'élance sur Reiji et lui fait lâcher son scalpel. Le serpent se retrouve plaqué contre le mur par le lion et perd son air de malade mental pour laisser place à une peur panique.

- **Gingka, Chris, emmenez Ryuga jusqu'à l'hélico,** dit Kyoya d'une voix froide. **Je dois avoir une petite conversation avec monsieur le psychopathe qui siffle les s.**

- **Hors de question qu'on te laisse mec !** S'exclame Chris.

- **Alors attendez-moi dans le couloir, et bouchez-vous les oreilles.**

Le blond et le roux soutiennent le blanc et l'emmènent dans le couloir. Ryuga se retient contre le mur tandis que Gingka reste près de lui et que Chris regarde vers la cellule.

- **Euh Gingka…Kyoya ne va pas vraiment tuer ce mec…hein ?** Demande le blond.

Un immense cri de douleur répond à la question de Chris, accompagné de supplications et de l'odeur du sang frais.

- **Si, Kyoya est capable de tout si on l'énerve vraiment,** répond tout de même Gingka.

Les cris de Reiji retentissent dans le couloir pendant plusieurs minutes puis cessent soudainement. Kyoya sort de la cellule, couvert d'éclaboussures de sang et se place à côté de Ryuga.

- **Allez, on y va. T'as besoin d'aller à l'hosto Ryuga,** soupire le vert en entourant les épaules du blanc.

Les quatre garçons sortent de la prison totalement explosée par Kyoya et rejoignent l'hélicoptère. Une fois montés, Ryuga s'allonge en soupirant et le lion s'assoit près de sa tête.

- **Vous avez réussi à trouver Doji ?** Demande le dragon.

- **Doji ?! Mais…mais il est pas mort ?** S'étonne Gingka.

- **C'est compliqué, mais vous n'avez pas trouvé une pièce assez futuriste avec des ordinateurs ?**

- **Non, juste des pièces de béton avec des engins de torture flippants,** répond Kyoya.

- **Il s'est enfui…putain de lâche !**

- **Ne te préoccupe plus de ça Ryuga, tu dois te reposer,** dit Gingka.

Ryuga soupire une nouvelle fois et essaie de s'endormir. La présence de Kyoya à côté de lui l'y aide et il parvient à trouver le sommeil.

 **XXXXXXXXXX**

Il est tard, il commence à faire sombre dehors et Ryuga se sent affreusement seul et oppressé dans son lit d'hôpital. Il déteste ne pas pouvoir bouger, et déteste être branché à des machines.

- **Hey, je peux entrer ?** Demande une voix assez douce devant la porte de la chambre.

Ryuga redresse la tête et sourit en voyant Kyoya appuyé contre l'encadrement de la porte. Il est également surpris par la voix douce qu'a employée le lion.

- **Bien sûr,** répond le dragon d'une voix un peu rauque. **Tu tombes bien, je me sentais seul.**

Le vert sourit et vient s'assoir sur le bord du lit du blanc. Kyoya observe la chambre et grimace.

- **Je hais les chambres d'hôpital ! J'espère que tu vas bientôt sortir de là…** marmonne le lion.

- **C'est sympa de ta part. Trop sympa même, venant de toi.**

Kyoya sourit et rougit légèrement, ce qui n'échappe pas à Ryuga. Le dragon prend la main de l'adolescent et lui sourit. Le vert rougit un peu plus et regarde sa main, surpris, puis se penche vers Ryuga et l'embrasse avec douceur, ayant un peu peur de lui faire mal.

- **Tu as vraiment tué Reiji ?** Demande le dragon en rompant le baiser.

- **Oui, et je ne le regrette pas du tout. De toute façon, personne ne le sait et son cadavre ne risque pas d'être retrouvé !**

- **T'es un peu flippant quand tu t'y mets,** ricane Ryuga. **Tu sais…quand j'étais là-bas…je chantais pour essayer de me donner du courage, en attendant que tu arrives.**

- **Tu chantais quoi ?**

- **Oh, une chanson qui, ironie du sort, correspondait bien à ma situation ! « Savin' Me », mais ça m'énerve, j'arrive pas à me rappeler de la toute fin !**

- **Moi je sais, je la connais aussi cette chanson.**

 _Et dis-le pour moi, dis-le moi !  
Et j'abandonnerai cette vie derrière moi.  
Dis-le si ça vaut la peine de me sauver !_

- **Ah oui voilà, c'est ça ! Ma situation, je te le disais,** ricane le dragon.

- **Pour moi, ça vaudra toujours la peine de te sauver,** dit Kyoya en souriant.

Le lion s'allonge à côté de Ryuga sur son lit d'hôpital, même s'il n'a pas du tout le droit de faire ça, et se tourne vers lui.

- **Allez, faut que tu dormes toi,** ajoute le vert.

- **Ouais je sais, le médecin me l'a déjà dit !** Râle le blanc en entourant Kyoya avec son bras. **Ah au fait, je t'aime Kyoya.**

- **Moi aussi, Ryuga,** souffle le lion.

Les deux s'endorment assez rapidement, enfin réunis. Après les horreurs vécus par l'empereur dragon, il est plutôt mérité d'avoir le droit à un peu de douceur. En revanche, qui aurait pu deviner qu'elle viendrait de Kyoya ? Certainement pas Ryuga lui-même !

 **XXXXXXXX**

 ** _*_** ** _Water boarding :_** _En français, « simulation de noyade ». Ce n'est pas considéré comme de la torture par tout le monde, mais pour moi c'en est. Cela consiste à placer une serviette sur le visage d'une personne et à lui verser de l'eau sur le visage. La personne est donc contrainte de respirer de l'eau. Ensuite on retire la serviette pour que la personne respire, et on recommence._

 ** _**_** ** _Vierge de fer :_** _Cas un peu spécial. L'objet existe, mais c'était surtout un moyen de dissuasion, on ne s'en servait pas à priori. En théorie, c'est un sarcophage recouvert de piques à l'intérieur et pour torturer une personne, on la met debout dedans avec la porte de la vierge de fer pas complètement fermée. La personne doit donc rester debout très longtemps, aussi longtemps qu'on veut, et peut finir par s'écrouler de fatigue et s'empaler. De manière générale, rester debout trop longtemps provoque des tremblements et on se pique donc presque à coup sûr dans cette horreur._

 ** _***_** ** _Glasgow Smile :_** _Aussi appelé « le sourire de l'ange », c'est une torture pratiquée par les gangs. Cela consiste à taillader les joues d'une personne pour lui faire un immense sourire façon Joker dans Batman._

 ** _****_** ** _Poire d'angoisse :_** _Objet ayant vaguement la forme d'une poire. On le plaçait dans la bouche et on ouvrait le mécanisme pour faire taire la personne. Cependant, la poire d'angoisse forçait la personne à garder la mâchoire ouverte, et cela finissait sûrement par être très douloureux._

 ** _*****_** ** _Torture blanche :_** _C'est la pire des tortures à mes yeux, car c'est une torture psychologique qui détruit définitivement la personne. Le principe est simple : on enferme une personne dans une pièce entièrement blanche en lui interdisant de parler et on la nourrit avec du riz sur des assiettes en papier blanches. Le cerveau n'est plus du tout stimulé et finit donc par créer des stimuli, on commence alors à entendre des voix. A la fin, on finit par supplier qu'on nous fasse du mal pour que le cerveau soit stimulé. C'est sadique et horrible._

 **XXXXXXXXXXX**

 ** _Voilà, fin de l'OS ! J'espère que vous avez aimé ! Oui, Ryu était carrément OOC parfois mais hé, la torture ça fait pas du bien ! Evidemment, je n'ai pas choisi ce sujet pour le plaisir. La torture est un acte affreux et inexcusable et non, ça ne sert JAMAIS à obtenir des informations ! Je l'ai bien démontré dans cette fic, ça sert juste à faire du mal à une personne._**

 ** _Désolée si vous êtes un peu déprimés du coup, promis mercredi on rigole ^^_**

 ** _Review ? *v*_**

 ** _Des gros poutous pleins d'amour de sadique, et à la prochaine ! n_n_**

 ** _P.S : La traduction de Savin' Me vous a été proposée par moi-même ! Allez écouter la version originale, ça déchire ! *v*_**


End file.
